Shattered
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Her world has fallen to pieces, will he be able to put them back together before it is to late? R&R, One-Shot.
1. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, because if I did it would still be on the air.**

He told me the pain would go away. He told me to forget about him, and it would it easier one myself. I couldn't forget him though, he was too special. I didn't want to forget about him. I didn't want to remove the biggest part of my life, the biggest part of my heart. All the promises he made, that never happened. All the nights they spent that seemed so close, now faded into the distance, as my mind faded. I wanted to remember his voice, I wanted to remember his face, the memories burned my skin as if it was kindling. I couldn't help but cry. They said the wounds will heal. But they were only talking about the physical ones, because the mental one bleeds as it stays untouched, and as it bleeds it's slowly killing what is left of my soul.

Everyone said that he was great and I wasn't the only one that missed him. They didn't know him like I did, nobody did. I wanted to help him, I wanted to save him, from everyone, from himself. I was late, I didn't come to the rescue like he always did. I let him down. I let everyone down. There was only one way to get even. The one way out, of the dismay and misery I caused upon, everyone and my self.

I can't help, but feel it is all my fault, because it is. It wasn't his fault, it was mine and I deserve this. If I wasn't so stupid, If I didn't let myself fall for him. If he didn't let me fall for him. If they could have helped me before, I hurt anyone. Before this game turned into an addiction. Before the want turned into a need. Before it all shattered. He made my world fall apart, piece by piece, and I couldn't pick them up before it was to much take. I loved him though. It didn't matter if he loved me back because he was gone. There was nothing that could be done. His clock stopped ticking, and so will mine.

He was like a tornado. He took down everything in his way. Now he took down himself. As he ate at himself. As the monster ate at him. Now as the corpse laid down, a soon visitor will come. Because today I will lay with my better half. With the ying to my yang. The fuzz to my peach. Now he with all the hope I had left are now and forever forgotten. As they lay on the discolored ground by the unforgiving plaque that haunts me every time I drive past it's yard. The plaque the reads his name, that mocks us because of our failure to save him. The lonely plaque will be joined. Sure it will make heads turn why it happened and it will read the words as his did.

_Gone but not Forgotten. _Though I know none of that is true, sure they will have a service ever year, and people will weap about it, but in a matter of time the clock on the heart they had for him will run out, while mine will beat on. One heart my continue to tick for the both of use and that heart will stop ticking, too.

The sole heart that beats for Danny and I rushed through the door.

"Sam what are you doing?" He asks as he rips the knife out of my bloody hand.

"It's my fault Danny is dead, now I must save my self from the monster within. I can't take it anymore Tucker, don't you see?" I scream as I smear my bloody hand across my face to wipe the tears escaping my dessert dry eyes.

"Sam, It isn't your fault, Dan got out, It isn't your fault, Sammy, and all I see is my best friend since the beginning of my life kill her self over Danny. He doesn't want you to do this." Tucker said as he lifted me out of the grave yard where Danny's Tombstone laid. It read:

_Daniel "Danny" James Fenton/_

_Danny Phantom_

_Gone But Not Forgotten_

_May 15th, 1990-May 15th,2007_

_He will be remembered as not just Daniel, but also as Danny, The savior to all and enemy to none._

_Even though our arms were not welcoming to the young hero that protected us all_

_we want you to know you will always be loved by the people of Amity Park, your family, and your friends,_

_Rest in Peace._

"Anyone. Help!" Tucker cried, "Please Don't Leave Sam." He said as he teared up, holding Sam in his arms.

"Tucker, Thank you, I will always Love you." I said as my mind and body faded into the light then beyond into the blackness. As I felt his cradled my dead body as he wept in the rain, on the dirt road that took his both of his best friends away from him.

_2 Weeks Later..._

Tucker waited as the group of people left he gazed at the dreadful stones in front of him. He directed the eyes off of Danny's Stone over to the left were Sam's laid.

_Samantha "Sam" Lilith Manson_

_Gone But Not Forgotten_

_April 2nd, 1990-April 2nd,2007_

_She was unique. Not one was or will be the same as Sam, she had the friendship of Tucker Foley and_

_Daniel Fenton, they were inseperable and will never be detached from our heart._

_The love for Samantha and Daniel will never stop ticking._

_Love,_

_Tucker,_

_Family,_

_and_

_Friends_

_Rest in Peace._

**Suicide is never the answer, the plot bunnies were eating at my flesh so I needed to release them.**

**Please Review.**


	2. ATTENTION ALL!

ATTENTION ALL!

I may enter this one-shot as part of **"Breaking the Barriers".** Which will be updated as soon as I finish **"Danny's Beautiful Disaster"**. 

I may also create a one shot gallery. Tell me what you think. 

Check out those other stuff.


End file.
